


With "Elder"

by ItsaMePatches



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsaMePatches/pseuds/ItsaMePatches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Together, Bruno and Tonio decide to spend the weekend away from the Vocaloid realm (and its drama) while getting closer by each passing hour.</p><p>Oh yeah, and they do "other stuff", too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With "Elder"

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first "M"-rated story I've done, probably making this a year or a year and a half old story. To be blunt, there's not that much of a plot, so...
> 
> Oh, and there's also a chance for very inaccurate stuff going on during the middle and end. Oops.

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

 

    Ah, a weekend away from the Vocaloid residences was a grand idea, especially stopping by this restaurant and then getting a hotel room for two days. No drama, no loud noises, no fighting or fellow Vocaloids acting silly (I.E. Sonika, Miki, Oliver, and sometimes Rin) to handle. He could tell why Tonio liked coming downtown for a drink or a day away from life at 'home’ with how peaceful the opera singer looked while he sat back against his seat and took a sip of his third martini. That cute quirk across his lips, and the way his eyes closed were the other ways in which Bruno knew going out was perfect.  
  
    “How’s your drink?” Bruno decided to ask him from the other side of the booth with a small smile, although he had a feeling he all ready knew what the answer was going to be.  
  
    “Fine as usual,” Tonio replied while he moved a hand to brush the left part of his fringe behind his ear.  
  
    “By the way, Elder,” the Spanish Vocaloid spoke up just as he was drinking the rest of his martini, “you look pretty cute tonight.”  
  
    He nearly spat his drink out as soon as those words were spoken by his boyfriend, but he quickly adjusted his form whilst a blush spread across his cheeks at the compliment. He calmly placed his glass on the table, then he murmured, “What do you mean by that? I–I mean, honestly…I’m not wearing anything different.”  
  
    Bruno’s smile widened at the sight in front of him, watching Tonio fix the violet tie he wore with his white blouse and red sweater vest. “You look relaxed, plus you’re wearing something different and even your hair is lively.”  
  
    Running his hand through his hair yet again, Tonio admit that he didn’t necessarily comb his hair for whatever reason besides not feeling like doing so.  
  
    “Say, Elder?”  
    “What?”  
  
    “Did you used to do this before Clara and I came along?” he questioned, tilting his head a bit to the right. “Maybe even when you joined the 'Vocaloid family’?”  
  
    “Yes, actually,” the opera singer answered, then he took another taste of his drink and continued, “though, I didn’t come out that much when I first joined the other Vocaloids. The more years the went by, the more I went out to get away from home.” Tonio huffed with a hint of annoyance. “You can guess why _that_ is.”  
  
    Knowing Tonio, he was probably losing faith about being a recognized Vocaloid like a few of the Japanese ones were; plus, there was that case of severely low self-esteem that he has. Drinking _was_ , after all, one of the ways which Tonio did to cope.  
  
    “Yeah, I think I know.”  
  
    A gentle chuckle came from Tonio as a smile of his own appeared, then he finished the rest of his martini pleasantly while Bruno thought about something for a moment.  
  
    “Elder,” Bruno suggested, “maybe we should forget about what’s happening back at home since it bothers you a lot…”  
  
    “I’ll try to do that, though,” Tonio paused his sentence shortly as he reached over and grabbed Bruno’s hat from his head, which showed off the brown locks underneath, “promise me you’ll keep that hat off.”  
  
    “Got it.” He nodded, then he added, “I might as well be casual like you’re being.”  
  
    “If you think that simply taking off your hat makes you casual, then…”  
    “It does.”  
  
    “I’ll take your word for it…” Tonio said with a small shrug.  
  
    The two Vocaloids sat in silence for the most part - the other part being when a worker at this establishment came over and asked if they wanted to order anything else - while Bruno thought about something out of the blue which he wanted to question Tonio about. Once the worker went to retrieve another martini for the singer, Bruno decided to ask him.  
  
    “Elder?”  
    “Hm?”  
  
    When his eyes glanced over to him, Bruno scratched his neck and darted his gaze away, but he continued on as he asked, “You know how we got a room with two beds? I was wondering if you wanted to sleep together. Like I said, I know we have two beds, but…”  
  
    Tonio’s brows raised, and his cheeks began to warm at the question. “Erm, I don’t see why not. That’s…something you honestly want to do, right?”  
  
    “S–sure! It is.”  
    “I…I guess that’s fine.”  
  
    A tiny smile came to Bruno’s face whilst Tonio’s turned a shade of crimson. They…were just going to share a bed, they’ve done that before back at home once or twice. What was the issue? Was it because there could be a chance that the two of them could go beyond boundaries, feeling their skin touching each other, or Bruno’s hands caress his still clothed body from beneath the sheets? Possibly....  
  
    …okay, not possibly...yes. Yes, Tonio’s mind wandered that he and Bruno would make love in a hotel bed tonight or sometime during this “getaway”; and by “making love”, he thought all the way through, not simple touches and kisses, something far beyond three nights beforehand when Tonio managed to leave love bites on the side of Bruno’s neck and left the young man flushed and bothered.  
  
    “Okay,” Bruno spoke up. “Thanks, Elder.”  
  
    “…could you _not_ call me 'Elder’ this entire time?”  
    “Will 'Tony’ do?”  
  
    He simply nodded, and the Spanish Vocaloid knew the answer.  
  
    Bruno’s smile widened, and he reached over and brushed a hand through the opera singer’s hair without his fingers becoming tangled in the black hair. “Thanks, Tony.” Just as Tonio believed he was going to pull back, Bruno leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek.  
  
    Damn it, this kid was going to be the end of him, wasn’t he?  
  
    The next hour continued on with Tonio having more of his dear martinis and Bruno having a chocolate ribbon mousse cake in the meantime, while people came and left the restaurant  
  
    “Tony, did you want to try some of this?”  
  
    He glanced from the window to his right over to Bruno and saw him holding a piece of the dark chocolate mousse on a fork, while the other hand was cupped inches under the dessert in case it were to fall. In the usual case, were any of the other Vocaloids here, Tonio would have declined with a grumble and a blush of embarrassment; however, since it was simply the two of them, the older man leaned over and tried grabbing the fork from him, but he stopped mid-way.  
  
    His brown eyes looked about the restaurant and took notice that there didn’t seem to be that many people here; in fact, they were mostly at the opposite side of the room, closer to the entrance, exit, and the toilets. He and Bruno were practically by themselves! With the thought which they were alone, Tonio carefully opened his mouth and ate the piece of mousse off the fork.  
  
    Bruno watched him sit back in his seat whilst he wiped at his mouth with a napkin calmly, and he asked Tonio, “How was it?”  
  
    “It was nice,” he answered. As he had the napkin covering lightly over his mouth to hide a smirk, Tonio said to him, “By the way, Bruno, you might want to check yourself once we’re back in our room. I think some bugs had a hold on your neck while you were asleep.”  
  
    The Spanish man felt his cheeks and ears burn at the realization that Tonio was talking about the two love bites which decorated his left neck. He let the fork drop onto his plate and immediately smacked the same hand over his neck as an attempt to hide the purple marks. “Crap, I forgot about them for a second…!” he whispered, his vocal range sounding higher also, which caused Tonio to chuckle at him.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
    Bruno flinched as he placed the bag of ice over the marks on his neck, watching the process from his reflection on the restroom mirror. He and Tonio stayed at the restaurant until Tonio had enough martinis for the time being. Good grief, thirty glasses was excessive, but somehow Tonio only walked with a small wobble even though a regular human would probably be stumbling everywhere, in a hospital…or dead. He had a feeling Tonio didn’t want to go out yet in this buzzed state, so they decided to stay in the room and doing anything else tomorrow.  
  
    Besides, it was late, anyway.  
  
    Bruno’s ears perked when he heard a yawn coming from outside of the bathroom, followed by the sound of the heavy bed sheets being tampered with. “Are you getting that sleepy, Tony?” he called out.  
  
    “Not yet,” Tonio responded after he pulled the sheets down, “I’m simply getting things ready once I am.” He made his way around the bed and to the window in order to view the starry sky above and then the buildings, cars, and people below this seventh floor. After observing the scene for a bit, he moved away as he began to let his tie loose. “Bruno.”  
  
    A tiny yelp sounded, but Bruno coughed to clear his throat to answer, “Yeah?”  
  
    “You used to date Clara, right?”  
    “Yeah, I did.”  
  
    “Why did you stop?” he inquired, then he discarded his tie neatly on the floor, near a corner. “The two of you are obviously close, yet you’re not with her anymore.”  
  
    “Well,” Bruno paused as Tonio removed his sweater vest and sat it beside his tie, “we felt sort of…awkward dating. Our first date went fine, but then the second and third became weird. Both of us felt like we were kissing our cousins or sibling…not that either of us would _know_ what it’s like to kiss an actual family member, but you know what I mean.”  
  
    “Yes, I understand.”  
    “Not only that, but it didn’t really 'click’ between us. We’re still best friends for life, though. Was there a reason you wanted to know about that, Tony?”  
  
    Tonio, meanwhile, laid down his casual trousers on the floor and then began to unbutton his shirt while he paced around the room, his eyes watching his fingers work at the white buttons. “I just fail to see why you couldn’t have gotten together with Clara, or even someone similar to her, but you chose me instead,” he answered him. “I know I’ve questioned this before, but I still don’t fully understand.”  
  
    Bruno listened to him carefully as he slipped on a pair of pyjamas after he had packed his clothes from earlier into a hotel laundry bag.  
  
    “You could’ve been with someone worth liking for, one whom is actually successful or at least cheerful for the most part. It’s obvious, by everyone who knows me, that I think of myself as rubbish and the thought alone makes me want to drink heavily,” Tonio openly admitted. “And I sing a genre which no one honestly cares for in this day and age. For all I know, I’ll be forced to retire a year or so from now. I’m not that great, nor was I ever to begin with.”  
  
    Bruno stepped out of the toilet and saw Tonio looking out the window with one hand on his shoulder sleeve. He carefully made his way to the older Vocaloid, his bare feet touching the plush carpet under him.  
  
    “I admit, though,” he said with a soft chuckle, “I’m glad to be with you.”  
  
    A smile crept across Bruno’s face upon hearing that whilst Tonio let his shirt slip down to the floor and showed off his torso.  
  
    Tonio felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and breath tickling his right ear and neck. He smiled gently before he reached a hand behind him until he could feel Bruno’s locks in his fingers, while he placed his left over the other man’s.  
  
    “Tonio,” Bruno murmured, “you’re not 'rubbish’ like you think you are. You’re so serious about the times you need to sing, and you sing so _well_. Before Clara and I moved in with you guys, I’d listen to all of you on my computer, and when I heard you singing, I was amazed. You might not think you are,” he added in, moving a hand to Tonio’s chest, feeling his warm skin, “but I think you’re wonderful. You’re a wonderful person to be with, I thought like this even before I fell in love with you.”  
  
    He leaned back against Bruno’s chest and let his eyes close while his heart began to race at the touches. “Really?”  
  
    “Yeah! I mean, we would hang out from time to time, and I enjoyed every second with you.” The Spanish Vocaloid moved the hand which laid on his stomach downwards, the action causing Tonio to let out a silent sigh, and to the hem of his boxer shorts. “I’m happy to be with you too, Tonio.”  
  
    “Is that–” he almost stood straight when Bruno’s fingers slid into his shorts and brushed the inside of his thighs, not used to the touch at all, but he attempted to repeat himself, “Is that so?”  
  
    “It is,” Bruno answered, and then he planted a kiss against his cheek while his hand took hold of something that made a sharp intake of breath escape from the opera singer and his own grip on Bruno’s hair tightened, though not a strong one. “Can I prove how much I love you?”  
  
    Oh God, Bruno’s touch was beginning to get to him, the proof being his breaths becoming audible and the heat boiling in his growing erection as the Spanish man loosely stroked his member through his shorts.  
  
    Tonio sighed out, "That includes fucking me, right?"  
  
    “Only if you want to, Elder–”  
    “What did I say about that name for today?”  
  
    “Sorry, sorry…I meant to call you 'Tonio’,” he corrected himself with a small grin.  
  
    “But, yes,” the opera singer’s voice lowered, saying, “please show me.”

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
    His breaths were the loudest sound in the room as his head pressed down on the comfortable pillow under him and his half-lidded eyes moved from the opened bottle of lube on the small table over to the sight in front of him while he felt the kisses placed on his stomach and an unfamiliar sensation of fingers curling inside of him.  
  
    “Are you feeling okay, Tonio?”  
  
    “I have…a pair of fingers messing about…” Tonio breathlessly replied, but he flinched when one of Bruno’s careful fingers brushed against his prostate for a moment, “…in…my anus. H–how would you feel if somebody did that with your own?”  
  
    Bruno made a tiny frown at the older Vocaloid, and then he shifted until he laid on his right side, close enough to where he managed to keep his pair of fingers inside Tonio. “I meant it though. I want to make sure I don’t hurt you, Elder-–I mean, Tonio…”  
  
    “I’ll be fine,” he assured him. “Just…stop what you’re doing for a second. Pull them out, Bruno.”  
  
    The Spanish singer complied with his request, both of them hearing a soft squishing sound of the lube covered fingers slipping from his entrance. Bruno, suddenly, was lightly pushed onto his back, where his head hit one of the three pillows on the bed, and saw Tonio making a smile at him with flushed cheeks and visible bites on his chest and neck. Gingerly, Tonio ran a hand down Bruno’s chest, feeling the hair the further down he went.  
  
    “You know, you look rather lovely like this,” Tonio commented, causing Bruno to blush from embarrassment, “not that you weren’t gorgeous all ready.”  
  
    Bruno’s blush turned a deeper shade of crimson when Tonio lifted the same hand Bruno was using earlier and kissed his knuckles then the palm of it, but he didn’t say anything about it. He watched him grab the bottle of lube, then pour the substance into the palm of his hand. Once he knew he had enough lube, Tonio delicately reached down and spread it on Bruno’s throbbing penis until it was nice and slick. He took another palm full of lube and began to place it onto his own erection while he straddled Bruno, his bottom just inches above the other man’s member.  
  
    “Bruno.”  
    “Yeah…?”  
  
    “Are you ready?” he asked him in a hushed tone.  
  
    He licked his drying lips, and then he responded, “I am, love.” Bruno reached up his kissed hand and brushed his cheek three times.  
  
    'Love’, huh? This was probably going to turn intimate near the end of this, Tonio had a feeling about it. Without hesitation, he slowly sat down and was greeted by the feeling of Bruno’s member inserting into him, stretching him on the inside. He, eventually, sat all the way down, but he remained there until he was adjusted to this presence in his anal entrance. Bruno moved his hands to Tonio’s thighs, then traveled them to his waist and rubbed them in - to him anyway - a supportive manner.  
  
    At first, the process of Tonio lifting himself up and down, with the help of Bruno, seemed tedious and still a far too new feeling; however, the two of them found themselves enjoying the hot pleasure of Tonio penetrating himself on Bruno’s erection whilst Bruno loved how warm being inside of Tonio felt. Good God, it was hot! When they sped up during their “activity” together, Tonio held in a yelp after his prostate was getting struck repetitively by quickly covering his mouth, feeling embarrassed that was happening; but Bruno noticed and reached out and removed his hand, holding his wrist to prevent him from doing it again.  
  
    “There’s nothing wrong with making sounds, y–you know…” Bruno said through heavy breaths as Tonio bit his lip to hold in any sounds that wished to escape him. “C–come on, Tonio…you can make sounds if you want to…”  
  
    He gave in to Bruno’s words, his rhythm of him stroking himself nearly going off as he did so, and let his grip on his lips loose. Shaky breathing from him traveled to Bruno’s ears while Tonio’s eyes clammed shut as his entrance was filled with Bruno’s presence again. Bruno could’ve sworn he heard a small smacking sound every time their skin made contact, but he couldn’t be so certain.  
  
    Watching Tonio’s flushed, pleasured face and his nude body in front of him was a nice sight to behold for Bruno, that was for sure.  
  
    “Bruno…!” the opera singer weakly called Bruno’s name as he felt himself very close to the enjoy.  
  
    The hand that Bruno was restraining was released, but was suddenly held softly by him. “A–are you almost there?” he asked as a low moan could be heard coming from the older man.  
  
    “Yes…”  
  
    Bruno’s hand was beginning to get squeezed by Tonio’s grip whilst the owner let out another moan from his 'spot’ getting hit without mercy. He pulled the hand to himself and placed some kisses on it as he felt himself nearing his orgasm also. Oh God, it was getting hotter and hotter by the second! This was it!  
  
    Tonio sat up straight and shuddered with a sharp hiss as he felt himself ejaculate, followed by hearing a gasp from Bruno and something hot shooting inside of him. The two were out of breath, even as Tonio shakily got off Bruno and laid down beside him on the bed, and even while Bruno turned on one side to face him better.  
  
    “Are you okay, Tonio?” Bruno asked through his breaths which were starting to return to normal.  
  
    “I’m all right,” he replied above a whisper. “I hope I didn’t break you anywhere down there.”  
  
    “You didn’t.”  
    “Good…”  
  
    Bruno, making sure he was careful, wrapped his arms around Tonio and pulled him close, pressing a few gentle kisses on his lips. Tonio lifted his hands until they made their way into his brown locks, and then he stared into Bruno’s blue eyes.  
  
    “So,” he questioned, “that’s how you wanted to show you loved me?”  
  
    Bruno simply nodded at first, but then he buried his head into Tonio’s hair, murmuring, “Yeah. I love you, Tonio. I love you so, _so_ much…”  
  
    Perhaps it was because Bruno was holding and practically snuggling into him and saying how much he loved him, or maybe it was because his body was still trying to cool down after that moment seconds ago, but Tonio felt incredibly warm, his cheeks turning red and his heart beating louder. Here he was in a hotel bed, completely nude with Bruno after they had sex for the first time. Their warm skin were touching each other, they could feel the other one’s breath perfectly, and it felt as though they have gotten closer somehow. Don’t ask Tonio how, but, that’s how it seemed.  
  
    Before the two of them drifted to sleep, Tonio whispered back, “I love you too, Bruno. Thank you.”  
  
    He knew he sure as hell was lucky to be with someone like Bruno, and he wasn’t going to take that for granted.

 

* * *

 

**end**


End file.
